


Keeping Up With the Resistance

by gay_starwars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Other, Stormpilot, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_starwars/pseuds/gay_starwars
Summary: In a funny story written as a script, Rey gets to know Luke, Finn is struggling with his sexual identity and his illegitimate upbringing, and Poe might become famous for certain reasons.Oh... and Kylo Ren leaves the First Order so he can audition for the role of Darth Vader in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story .  Genre: Fanfiction/Comedy/ Drama





	1. Episode 1: Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also available on Wattpad, @gay_starwars

Finn recovers from his injuries at the Resistance base, while Poe Dameron's dirty secret is revealed to Leia; Rey finally has an actual conversation with Luke: Kylo Ren refuses his training for a chance to audition as Darth Vader, his hero, in Rogue One.  
(Finn wakes up in his bed, wiping his eyes, his back sore)  
Finn: "Where am I?" (he rubs the back of his neck) "Hello? I said, where am I!"  
Poe: "Calm down, lil' princess." (He laughs and steps into the dimly lit room) "We are at the Resistance base, remember? You were hurt, they put you in bacta-"  
Finn: (anxiously scratches his head) "Yeah, I remember a little of what happened when you guys brought me here. Starkiller Base is all a blur... its weird, I keep having a dream where that dude Han Solo dies-"  
Poe: "That happened."  
Finn: "Shit. And Rey fell in love with me-"  
Poe: (frowning) "Nope, didn't happen. In fact, when she left, her last words were 'Finn is a very sexually unattractive individual, he's better off with someone else, maybe a guy.'"  
Finn: "What a weird thing to say."  
Poe: "I love you."Finn: "What?"  
Poe: "Uh, I said "I've...er, had enough of you. Lay back down. You need rest."  
Finn: "I don't need rest." (shakes his head in defiance) "Where did bae-I mean Rey-go?  
Poe: (the pilot roles his eyes) "She left to go find Luke, the Jedi dude, she's gonna train to be a Jedi, blah blah blah-"  
Finn: "Why didn't she wait for me? I'm OBVIOUSLY force sensitive-"  
Poe: "Nice try, I'm not buying it. You need to stay here, and help the Resistance plan... important stuff. Yes, it's really important, General says so herself."  
Finn: "What do we have to do?"  
Poe: (fumbles with his words) "We, umm... Get to goon a road trip! Yes, its important, because its not only a road trip, because we will be looking out for the First Order."  
Finn: "Really? Sounds like a plan!" (he grins) Hope we don't run into that Kylo dude, he's a complete douche canoe."  
Poe: "'Douche canoe?'"(he pauses, mouth twisting into grin) "You don't even know what that means!"  
Finn: (laughing out loud, pointing accusingly at the pilot) "Hey! It's not my fault they don't have urban dictionary in the First Order. Get off my ass."  
(Poe grins at the thought of Finn's ass. As they both continue to laugh, the door to the room slides open. A Resistance pilot and friend to Poe Dameron, Snap Wexley, enters the room. He smiles awkwardly at the two.)  
Snap: "Uh, hey guys!" (he gives them an awkward thumbs up) "Poe, the General would like to see you-"  
Poe: "Yeah yeah, I'm on my way." (he walks out of the room with the pilot, but turns back to Finn before he exits)"I'll come back for you."  
Finn: "You said that to BB-8 on Jakku-"  
Poe: "But, I..." (Finn continues laughing) "I did come back for him on Takodana-"  
Finn: "Calm down, I'm just screwing with you. I'll see you in a few."  
Poe: (relieved) "Ok, good. See you around."  
(The pilot exits, and the ex-stormtrooper looks on in silence.)  
* * *  
(The old Jedi Master and hero, Luke Skywalker, sits at a small table carved of ancient stone, on his island on the planet Ahch-To. Across from him sits Rey.)  
Rey: "So..." (She sips the tea that he had just made her) "When I tried handing you that lightsaber, why did you just stare until it got too awkward, and you felt the need to invite me for tea?"  
Luke: (he sighs) "Dammit, Rey. How would you like it if someone invaded your solitude, ready to handover over a weapon that you last saw in your own severed hand?"  
Rey: Well, I'd feel terrific! In this day and age, how can one complain about mutilated body parts or limbs, when one can get prosthetics, robot hands?" (she laughs, poking Luke's fake hand) "Or look at Darth Vader! He-"  
Luke: (a look of pain crosses his face) "Can we please not talk about Vader? It's kind of a touchy subject-"  
Rey: "Fine, fine, let's forget I mentioned." (she pauses awkwardly) "So... what've you been up to here... on your..." (still awkward) "...secluded island?"  
Luke: "Well, it's kind of top secret. So... how was Starkiller Base? You said that you kicked that little brat's ass."  
Rey: "Well... yeah. But only after he, well... killed Han Solo."  
Luke: (he spits out his tea on the table) "WHAT?"  
Rey: "Sorry? I forgot... its not easy to tell someone these things..."  
Luke: (he stares in horror) "WHAT? How... WHAT! Who did it? Who fucking killed Han Solo?"  
Rey: (she squints, closing her eyes in fear of the truth) "Well... remember that one person... a certain brat who, you know, destroyed a new generation of Jedi for no apparent reason-"  
Luke: (his voice full of deep hurt and anger) "BEN!!!"  
***  
Kylo lies asleep in the command shuttle. He moves and twists in his bed, while physical and emotional pain coexist while he is in a dream-like state.  
(Kylo, in the dream, awakes. He is standing on a green field that he recognizes as the landscape of Naboo. A younger man stands before him.)  
Kylo: “Who the fuck are you?”  
Man: “Who the fuck do you think I am? I am Anakin Skywalker.”  
Kylo Ren: “Okay, pretty rad, but Darth vader would have been cooler. Is this really you…grandfather?”  
Anakin: “Yes, this is me in my Hayden Christensen days. You look weird.”  
Kylo Ren: “Wow, thanks. But why are you here now?”  
Anakin: “You must leave the First Order for your true calling- Acting!”  
Kylo Ren: “What?” (his voice is full of disbelief)  
Anakin: “Ben… the First Order is not your destiny.”  
Kylo Ren: “Ah, great!” (he sighs in despair) “I thought this was a Force-vision. This must be a drug-induced hallucination.”  
Anakin: “Don’t be so foolish. You know this is real.” (Anakin makes direct eye contact with Ben, who looks at him seriously now, realizing that this is more than a dream.) “Ben, you must audition for the role of Darth Vader in a new standalone film. This is your destiny, my grandson.”  
Kylo Ren: “You…asking me…to…” (In the dream/vision, Kylo faints, awaking in his bed on his shuttle.)  
***  
(Poe Dameron enters the Resistance base's command center, while his fellow pilot Snap ventures off to carry on with other matters. Poe approaches General Leia, who is observing a monitor, alongside another officer. She turns toward the pilot's direction.)  
Leia: (to the officer) "I you will excuse us." (the officer smiles and exits) "Poe Dameron! Just the pilot I was looking for. I wanted to speak to you."  
Poe: (suspicious of the general) "Yes?"  
Leia: "You think you are pretty clever? You thought you could hide secrets from the General? You were mistaken." (she smiles and crosses her arms) Poe: "Secrets?" (The General stared at him with a look that said  I know everything.) Poe: (smiling in the same manner) "You devious bitch."


	2. Episode 2: Hux Has Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren chooses to pursue a new career; Poe prepares a "road trip" for himself and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also available on Wattpad, @gay_starwars. This AO3 version has an additional scene.

It has been little more than twenty four hours since the destruction of Starkiller Base. Instead of heading to the Supreme Leader to complete his training, Kylo Ren has other intentions in mind, and tells General Hux to head somewhere else; Poe considers an offer from the General while he starts his "road trip" with Finn.  
(Kylo sits on the bench in the private quarters of his Upsilon-class command shuttle. The lightsaber wound slashed across his face is still untended, and is visibly charred, even bleeding a little. General Hux enters the room.)  
Hux: "You arrogant brat! How dare you force me to disobey orders from Leader Snoke-"  
Kylo Ren: (his tone daring) "If you were so loyal, then why not contact the Supreme Leader as we speak?"  
Hux: "Well... I don't want to... be anywhere near the Supreme Leader. He will gut me for sure, after how much of a screw up Starkiller Base was."  
Kylo Ren: "True. Although I do think Snoke is overly critical of the situation. Like, seriously? We blew up the fricking New Republic!"  
Hux: "Good point." (he stands straight besides Ren) "But... why abandon the First Order for a career in acting, of all things?"  
Kylo: "I told you, my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, visited me in a dream and told me to pull my shit together and pursue a career in acting, something he apparently was never good at."  
Hux: "He was portrayed by Hayden Christensen in the dream, wasn't he?"  
Kylo Ren: "Yeah."  
Hux: (smiling) "Well, that makes perfect sense. He wants you to be successful in something he never was."  
Kylo Ren: (he looks up at the general) "Not only does he want me to become an actor, but he wants me to portray Darth Vader in a new movie."  
Hux: "Will it be a beloved and classic film trilogy that is adored by fans?"  
Kylo Ren: (he gives Hux a strange look) "No... it will be a standalone movie about how my grandfather kills, like, all those rebel scum who stole the Death Star plans."  
Hux: (the general crosses his arms and smirks) "I have to admit, I would actually pay to see that."  
Kylo Ren: "Good. Because I most definitely plan on getting the role. Nothing will stand in my way." (he grasps the hilt of his lightsaber, a sinister smile on his face)  
***  
Poe: "Finn, you need to pack. We will be leaving soon."  
Finn: (he looks up at the pilot) "What a brilliant idea, but wait- I don't own shit!"  
Poe: "Yeah, good point." (he pauses for a moment) "Well... you do have my flight jacket."  
Finn: (a guilty looks spreads across his face) "You can have that back if you want. Really, it's not-"  
Poe: "No, no, no, it's totally fine! Actually, I want you to have it. You looks good on you."  
(Before Finn can argue otherwise with the pilot, Poe has already snatched up the jacket from the side of his bed. He quickly puts its on Finn, so quickly that Finn stares down at himself, just realizing what Poe did.)  
Poe: "It looks great on you. I love to see someone as great as you wearing it."  
Finn: (he blushes, but quickly tries to hide it) "Well, I will be ready in a few. I still need to find a change of clothes-"  
Poe: "No problem! You can share with me." (he smiles at Finn)  
Finn: "Okay.... thanks! I guess... I guess I'm ready then. Gonna grab some toiletries... and I guess will be ready. Do you happen to know when we will be leaving?"  
Poe: "We will be leaving in two hours." (he stands by the exit, reluctant to leave the room) "I guess I will be going now. See you soon?"  
Finn: "Yeah. See you soon."  
***  
Hux: "To be honest, I just don't think you're good at acting."  
Kylo Ren: "Ugh!" (he growls at the general) "Shut the hell up. All because we're in charge of a superweapon...oh wait, I mean THE SUPERWEAPON THAT YOU LET GET DESTROYED!"  
Hux: (the general snorts) "Who even cares! I DESTROYED the Republic, so it's not like we need Starkiller Base. We might as well have won."  
Kylo Ren: (Kylo takes a deep breath) "You realize that the Resistance is the threat? And did you destroy them?" (he pauses to reconsider his next words) "You know what... I do not care. No more First Order/Resistance BS right now. Let us focus on my career as a professional actor. From now on, no more negativity."  
Hux: "Ben... you do realize that you are the most negative individual I have ever met in my entire life?"  
Kylo Ren: (he laughs) "You idiot! I meant, no negativity towards me! Haha! You thought for a second that I cared about your feelings."  
Hux: (the general slouches beside Kylo) "Oh wow! This actually doesn't surprise me. You have no sense of self worth, and you blame my negativity." (he pauses) "I hate you. I really do."  
Kylo Ren: "I know you do." (he stands up straight) "I'm ready for this audition. Next stop, Naboo!"  
***  
(Finn walks into the command center, and sees Poe talking amongst the other pilots. Poe turn away and strides towards Finn. The other pilots continue their discussion.)  
Finn: "Poe." (he stands there, having nothing else to say)  
Poe: "We will be leaving in a moment. Don't worry."  
Finn: "Where to? Where are we going?"  
Poe: (the pilot laughs out loud) "It's a surprise! I have to talk with the General before we leave? You don't mind waiting here for a bit, do you?  
Finn: "No, I don't mind. I will wait right here."  
Poe: "Good. I'll see you in a little bit."  
***  
Rey: "How much tea did you make? We've been sitting here forever." (she sips from her cup, and refills it from a stone pot)  
Luke: (the Jedi master stands from the table) "This has been a lovely conversation. My longtime friend is dead, his son is still a psycho, but you blew up a big ass superweapon. Kudos to you. But now, we need to discuss more than the Resistance and the First Order and my nephew. (his tone is now deeply serious) "It is time to discuss your training, and your reasons for coming here."  
(Luke gazes into the young woman's eyes. His expression shows a deep hurt, as well as lingering hope.)  
Luke: "Rey, tell me...Why have you come here?"


End file.
